In recent years, head-mounted display devices are increasingly popular and have become the tools for more users to experience home theater. However, traditional head-mounted display devices focus on displaying the movie content, and the users will not feel like watching movies in a theater.
Traditional head-mounted devices process 3D videos by performing a fuzzy processing of the edge portion of each frame of an image, but that will cause the problems that the edge portion of the 3D video image is fussy, and the 3D image display angle is narrow.
As can be seen from the above descriptions, the existing head-mounted devices have the problem that the 3D image display angle is narrow.